Battle of Confusion
by tattooboy09
Summary: A lone Pokemon trainer rises to the top. Alternate characters along with some of the originals.


Pokémon

By; Devon Greene

I do not own the Pokemon world or anything like that. I only own the characters I have created.

* * *

Walking down a light sandy path on my way to a city I've never heard of for a person I've never met. _This Brock guy better be worth this travel _I thought to myself. I lose myself in imagination and for a while not realize where I had walked…tall grass! Straining my ears I hear nothing but I know better: I run my fingers down a row of small marble-sized poke' balls and grab the last on in the row. Slowing my breathing I push the button on the front of the red, white, and black ball letting it grow to the size of a softball and throwing it releasing Onyx.

"Onyx look around and tell me if there is anything worth…grabbing." My large bolder snake nodded and raised himself as high as he could. Onyx looked back down at me and nudges his head to a tree that was tall enough for me to see. "Onyx pick me up and let me take a look." I said laying my hand on his cold rock body. Onyx lowers his head and lets me sit on the top of his head as he raises his body to give me a look at the Pokémon he wants me to see. Sleeping gently under the massive tree was a Scyther. With a grin on my face I grab my poke ball that was in the front of the row on my belt and silently release Charzard. Charzard flaps his giant wings silently and looks at me for his orders.

"Charzard I want you to go and weaken that Scyther under the tree by any means necessary ok?" Charzard rubs his snout against my cheek and flies to the sleepy Scyther. Charzard gets within a few feet of the sleeping Scyther and in midair Charzard spins whipping out his tail and slamming the Scyther against the tree. This Scyther must have been tough because he raises himself and moves his arms like samurai swords trying to hit Charzard but my Charzard has been a fighter for so long the Scyther couldn't land a hit. Finally I saw Scyther go for a big over head chop on Charzard but missed and Charzard latched his jaws at the base of the Scyther's neck. "Onyx get us over there quickly." I said and in a flash and roar Onyx launched like a snake flying over the grass. Within three seconds I had leapt from Onyx's back and threw a poke ball and hit the Scyther.

In a red light the Scyther disappeared into his new poke ball. Grinning I pet Onyx and hugged my Charzard: "You both did perfectly. Now let get to this city a bit faster ok?" Onyx and Charzard nodded enthusiastically. Returning Onyx to his poke ball I show Charzard the spot on my map to where we are going. Climbing on Charzard's back he flaps his giant winger and takes off father than a jet fighter. Within an hour Charzard lands on a concrete road that looks abandoned. "Charzard stay close and make sure nothing bad is about to happen." I say laying my hand on Charzard's side.

Feeling the weight of my brown backpack filled with poke balls I debate of releasing them all. I decide against it and before I finish one stride a voice booms out of a tall building. "You better be Devon because if you not you going to die and your Pokémon will be enslaved." Turning I see a man wearing an expensive suit with greasy black hair slicked back. Pulling my long blond hair back and tying a black bandana around my head to keep my hair back I smile at Giovanni. "Hi Giovanni." I mutter with a slight disrespectful tone. With a mean look and a fire in his eye Giovanni releases his Geodude and sends him after my Charzard. I nod at Charzard and he roars a thunderous roar that even Giovanni had to cover his ears in pain. Charzard grabs Geodude by his ball-like head and whips him high into the air: as Geodude begins to plummet to the ground Charzard whips his tail like a baseball bat and send Geodude against a building wall so hard the rock Pokémon crumbles. Giovanni's eyes widen with rage and throws another poke ball releasing Machamp: Returning Charzard I release my Golem. My Golem looks at me and without words he's asking promotion to annihilate Machamp.

With a mean/confident grin I nod and Golem barrels at Machamp: With an earth shaking shoulder Golem sends Machamp into the air. Machamps comes to the ground hard but is on his feet almost as fast as he hit the ground. Machamp grinned and grabbed Golem by his ankle and started to slam Golem into the road repeatedly. I became worried about the safety of my Golem and returned him to his poke ball. Giovanni laughed but his laugh was stifled when I released Gengar. "Take him out Gengar!" I yelled wanting payback for my Golem. Gengar grinned and disappeared.

Giovanni laughed, "You Pokémon is too afraid to fight my Machamp!" I grinned as Gengar exploded out of nowhere sending Machamp high into the sky and nailing ten feet down into the ground. Giovanni's eyes narrowed: "Final battle whoever wins this one takes control of the city." I hide my confused look and ponder on whom to release. Giovanni releases Golbat: I look at his Golbat with it huge open mouth and sharp teeth staring at me begging Giovanni's ok to attack, Sighing I grab my poke ball and release Scyther. "Scyther, I'm sorry about capturing you but I'm putting my faith in you now to fight that Golbat to rescue human and Pokémon alike." Scyther shot an irritated glare at me but turned and took a fighting stance at Golbat.

Golbat lashed out with a high pitched noise that brought Scyther to his knees. Closing my eyes I saw my confidence in my choice fade as my Scyther kept getting closer to the ground in what seemed to be defeat. Golbat got closer to inflict more pain on my Scyther with a blur of movement Scyther upper cut into Golbat and sent Golbat to the ground with a large gaping cut across his face. Fainting Golbat was returned by Giovanni; "I'll be back Devon and next time your mine." Giovanni warned and disappeared into smoke. Shaking my head I walk next to my Scyther and lay my hand on his shoulder. Scyther closed his eyes seeming to contemplate slicing me into pieces and just rests his head on my hip and lets me return him to his poke ball for rest. Taking a deep breath I hear foot steps behind me and here comes a tan man with spiky hair and an ecstatic look on his face.

"You're Brock?" I asked. The man stopped, "Yes, I'm sorry to have called on you like that but Giovanni has us all being guarded and we couldn't escape without outside help." "How did you hear of me?" I said being a little short with Brock. "That would be my fault." Came a gentle voice and out walked Megan. A beautiful girl with brownish-red hair and a huge smile…my girlfriend. "What were you doing here Megan? Why didn't you tell me…" but Megan quieted me with a hug. "I came to get my Eevee." I nodded remember her telling me she was going to do so. With a look a Brock; Brock thanked me…"Your welcome."


End file.
